A Chance Encounter
by Bittersweet Passion
Summary: Up for Adoption.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Beast Master

**Main Pairing: **Leo/Kagome

**Summary: **A chance encounter in a back alley leads Kagome to meet the intimidating yet cute Aoi Leo. It is there that she saves him from being attacked by a group of thugs. As time goes on Kagome finds out about Leo's inheritance and takes it upon herself to protect him from his greedy relatives. But unbeknownst to Leo, Kagome is keeping a secret of her own. Can her protect her from her past? Or will they both fall to the darkness?

**Warning(s): **For as cool as Yuiko is she simply won't be making an appearance in this fic. This will also be a slight Alternate Universe with the hint of violence thanks to Leo ;P. Oh and Kagome _will _be OOC but there is a reason for it and it'll be developed later. Although I _am _sorry if Leo is a bit OOC himself since this is the first time that I've attempted to write a fic about the sweet little guy. If more things pop up I'll simply add them in a warning in the beginning of the chapters.

**Chapter 1: **A Chance Encounter

Kagome paused as water droplets began padding softly against her pale skin. Her cerulean gaze stared up at the nightly clouds stoically. How long had she been out here? Lifting a single hand, she pushed the black sleeve of her cotton jacket back to reveal a simple blue wristwatch made up of plastic. She gave off a sigh of annoyance at the time displayed upon its surface. Was it really nine already? The small girl huffed. Well it looked like she missed her 'meeting' with the ever present ice lord, Sesshoumaru. Really now there was no point in them meeting up with each other if they never even spoke more than three sentences before leaving.

The raven haired girl paused in her dazed trekking at the sound of a soft whimper. She whipped her head in the direction that the pitiable sound came from. Much to her surprise there was a young man cowering in the corner of a dark alley, his darkly colored hair shading his eyes from her view, and his body was hunched over and shivering. From the cold or fear she couldn't tell. Taking a deep breath, Kagome let out a soft sigh. There was no way in hell she could just leave the poor guy out here in the state that he was in.

"Are you alright?" She called out to him. The male froze then quickly turned to face her. Kagome paused mid-step at the glare he sent her way. His body began to shake again only more violently this time as another whimper escaped from his lips. She shook her head. That couldn't be right. Why would this guy whimper if he was glaring at her? Taking another step forward she held out her hand to the man. "I won't hurt you." He stared at her for a brief moment but just as he was reaching over to take her hand, a small group of thugs burst down the alley.

"There he is! Get him!" The male in the front of the group called out as he pointed a single grubby finger towards the cowering teen. Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits. Who the heck were these people and why were they after this guy? She turned to look at the male next to her and her heart nearly broke at his terrified figure. The black haired girl swiftly placed herself between the group and the teen next to her.

"You'll have to go through me to get to the kid." She hissed. The thugs took one glance at her before falling into a fit of laughter.

"You? Protect him? Give me a break lady! Just what do you think you can do to us?" The leader laughed viciously.

"Care to find out for yourself?" She smirked darkly. They suddenly stopped their laughter to stare at her incredulously.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Their leader began, whipping out a blade from his overcoat, "Ah who cares anyways, you're just in the damn way!"

Kagome heard the distinct gasp of the man next to her as the thugs charged at her. "Everything will be alright. Just trust in me." She stated softly as their enemies came ever closer to them. And just when they were in arms length, she pounced. She spun around, planting her heel into the stomach of the leader and her fist into the jaw of the lone female of the group at the same time. The dark haired girl swiftly turned to dodge the knife tossed her way, courtesy of one of the underlings. Ducking down, she thrust her leg off to the side, tripping up the rest of the assailants. Standing up, she placed her foot at the leader's throat.

"Leave now before I change my mind and finish you all off." The small girl snarled pushing her heel further into the male's neck to prove her point. She smirked as they all scrambled away from her in terror, threatening to seek vengance against her should they meet again. She snorted. Let them try. It would only end in their downfall. The female turned her attention to the dark haired teen behind her.

"You can come out now. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." She stated softly, bending down a little bit to be more on his level of sight. He reached out and grasped her hand in his. "There you go. My name's Kagome by the way. I'm sorry you had to witness that." Kagome stated slightly embarrassed.

The male stared at her in slight shock then his lips curved upwards into a bright smile. She stared at his face for a good few seconds, the look on his face was... cute. "You should smile more, it suits you better." The dark haired girl answered, the slightest hint of smile on her own lips. His face became that of shock then his smile returned in full force.

"So what's your name?" Kagome inquired as she and the teen fell into step next to each other.

"Aoi Leo." He answered shyly as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"Well now Leo how about we get you home?" She started as the blush on his face darkened.

"You..." Leo started, "...You don't think I'm scary?"

"Why would you be?" The cerulean eyed girl replied, taking notice at how his eyes went from the glint it held earlier to a bright shimmer.

The dark haired male beamed at her, "You're the first person to say something like that."

Kagome's grip on his hand tightened, "Well that's a shame. Now how about we get you home before those thugs decide to return for a rematch?"

Leo nodded at her before heading off. For some reason he simply couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to be different from now on. He took a quick glance at the female beside him. He surely hoped so.

**A/n: ***gasp* Am I the first person to write a Beast Master and Inuyasha crossover? *looks around* actually the Beast Master section was just recently created and it only has one story in the archive. *is sad* Well now that's not cool. Beast Master is just SOOO _adorable_!!!! *coughs* as you can tell I just recently became a fan of the manga and I simply couldn't get this out of my head after reading it. Heck after I'm done with this and the OHSHC fic that I'm working on, I'll probably write a Yuiko/Leo fic just for the heck of it. ;P I don't think I did that great of a job at the ending of this chapter... oh well, I can always go back in a little bit and change it if need be. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this! (btw if you're curious about the manga and haven't read it yet than you can go onto the onemanga website and check it out there). Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know about what you think! Criticism is very much welcomed!


End file.
